Decision
by Risarisa
Summary: Dimulai dari keputusan yang dia ambil saat itu. #Chap 2 update
1. SAKURA: Keputusan

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

SAKURA: Keputusan

.

.

Waktu aku masih kecil, aku ingat ayah membelikanku baju baru. Sweater berwarna merah cerah yang dia bilang akan cocok dengan rambutku. Karena waktu itu musim dingin, ayah juga membawa pohon Natal ke rumah. Pohon Natal itu ia dapat dari toko dekat tempatnya bekerja.

Ayahku adalah seorang dokter. Pekerjaan itu menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di luar. Alhasil dia selalu pulang malam hari. Tapi ayah tak akan pernah mengeluh di depanku betapa lelahnya dia, bahkan ketika harus bekerja di akhir pekan.

Natal kali ini, ayah kelihatan lebih ceria dari biasanya. Ia pulang dengan topi hangatnya yang berselimut salju.

"Sakura, lihat apa yang ayah bawa!" Serunya dari pintu. Di saat seperti ini ibu akan mendengus, dan membalikkan bahunya. Tapi aku seperti kebiasaanku di setiap Natal dengan keriangan bocah akan menyambutnya dengan teriakan.

"Ayah!"

Ayah memelukku singkat, kemudian memberikan bungkusan berwarna cokelat besar padaku. Isinya adalah ayam kalkun yang tampak begitu lezat. Selalu tradisi di setiap natal untuk memakan ayam kalkun sama halnya seperti tradisi dimana ibuku akan mendengus kemudian membalikkan bahunya.

Aku benci perempuan itu. Ibu tak pernah mengurusku sedari kecil. Ayahlah yang selalu mengurusku, memanjakanku, membawaku jalan-jalan, dan memberikanku sesuatu yang tak pernah aku harapkan sebelumnya.

Ayah telah menjadi ibu bagiku, dan ibu telah menjadi seorang yang asing bahkan di rumah kami sendiri. Dia biasanya duduk di ruang tengah, bersender di sofa berlengan panjang dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas berisi anggur. Ada deretan kartu di depannya. Aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya.

Ibu bukan pesulap, tapi tangan kirinya selalu memegang kartu itu, mengacaknya lagi dan lagi, membentuk pola baru. Biasanya dia akan tersenyum pada cobaannya yang ke sekian, tapi detik berikutnya dia akan menghamburkan kartu itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi, berulang setiap harinya seolah itulah kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya sampai mati.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari ketika aku tiba-tiba terbangun. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan cahaya temaram dari lampu jalanan yang menerobos kaca jendela. Di sana aku membuat lukisan bersama ayah. Matahari dan bulan yang sekarang catnya sudah memudar.

Pandanganku beralih ke jendela kamar dimana tepinya tertutupi oleh salju yang perlahan turun. Aku mengela nafas. Meski dengan selimut tetap saja aku kedinginan. Ditambah lagi aku merasa ingin buang air. Jadi aku singkap selimutku dan melepas kehangatan yang ada. Jari kakiku menapaki lantai yang dingin keluar kamar, menyeberangi ruang tengah.

Dan di situ ku lihat ibu. Matanya tampak kosong. Ada gelas setengah berisi anggur di bawah kursi dan botol yang berserakan. Kartu bertebaran di mana-mana. Di sudut ruangan aku melihat pohon natal yang tadi aku hias bersama ayah. Masih bagus seperti biasa.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan ibu ketimbang pohon natal. Tapi ibu, perempuan di hadapanku ini sama sekali tak berhak mendapat perhatian. Pikirku barangkali dia kesal karena belum menemukan susunan kartu yang cocok. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menghancurkan apapun yang aku dan ayah buat.

Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar melewati ruang tengah, aku mendengar suaranya yang lirih, yang telah sekian lama tidak aku dengar.

"Hei Sakura."

Aku terkesiap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di belakangnya? Mungkin karena rumah kami yang tua, lantainya jadi berderik apabila diinjak. Tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menginjak lantai yang kokoh. Aku tahu betul lantai mana yang berderik.

Dan di malam ini, setelah malam-malam lain yang penuh kebisuan dan ketidakacuhan, dia memanggil namaku. Ku pikir dia sudah lupa. Ku pikir dia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan anaknya. Dan kenapa pula harus malam ini? Kenapa dia harus memanggilku setelah usaha yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan gagal? Sekarang, setelah aku membencinya lebih dari apapun.

Aku terdiam di tempat. Langkah kaki yang tadi aku ambil aku urungkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?"

Dia membenciku? Oh tentu saja, kenapa itu harus dipertanyakan. Sudah jelas dari tingkahnya yang tak peduli. Tapi meski begitu, aku ingin tahu, aku ingin tahu kenapa perempuan di hadapanku ini menjadi sosok yang begitu aku benci.

"Itu semua karena ayahmu."

Ayah? Apa yang ayah lakukan?

"Ayahmu membunuh orang yang ku cintai Sakura. Ayahmu menjauhkanku darinya."

Apa? Berita macam apa ini?

"Seharusnya dia sudah puas karena ku beri anak. Anak sepertimu. Tapi dia tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia masih mengekangku. Dia mengekangku untuk bertemu dengan Hizashi. Dan terakhir, di musim dingin dia membunuhnya Sakura. Dia membunuhnya dengan begitu keji."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bu?" Aku tak mengerti. Tanganku gemetar. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Meski aku tahu ini bukan karena dinginnya malam musim dingin.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sudah membunuhnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu letak kuburannya. Atau apakah dia menguburnya." Ibu terus berbicara. Matanya menatap perapian yang tak jauh dari pohon natal.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dia berdiri, berbalik menatapku dan berjalan ke arahku. Ada botol anggur kosong di tangan kanannya. Kejadiannya singkat sekali, karena yang terjadi berikutnya nampak kabur.

"Hentikan, Mebuki!"

Itu suara ayah. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Ada serpihan kaca di seberang ruang tengah, botol anggur yang ibu pegang memegangi tangan ibu, yang sekarang histeris dan menangis. Tubuhnya melemah dan dia merosot ke lantai. Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu aku takkan pernah mendekati ibu lagi.

.

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh Hizashi, Sakura, tidak sama seperti apa yang ibumu katakan." Kata ayah pada suatu sore ketika kami sedang berjalan ke hutan dekat desa.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pula hampir setiap liburan musim dingin ayah akan membawaku ke hutan. Dimana dia mengajariku nama pohon-pohon dan menerangkan keistimewaannya. Hari ini hampir seluruh permukaan ditutupi salju. Bahkan danau pun seperti bongkahan es rata.

Aku merapatkan jaketku.

"Aku tahu itu yang kau ingin tanyakan sejak kejadian itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk malu. Benar, sejak malam itu aku tak pernah tidur. Kata-kata ibu terngiang di kepalaku. Membisikkan kalimat yang sama: Ayahku seorang pembunuh. Bagaimana mungkin? Ayah yang ku banggakan dari sejak dulu. Ayah yang ku cintai. Yang menolong orang lain. Adalah seorang pembunuh?

Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi aku juga penasaran kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu dia gila tapi…Lamunanku buyar oleh teriakan ayah yang membawakan sepucuk tangkai pohon.

"Kau tahu ranting apa ini? Kau lihat pohon yang di sana itu?" Ayah menunjuk sebuah pohon yang terletak di dekat danau. Aku melihat pohon itu, nampak rapuh tanpa daunnya yang hijau di musim lain.

"Itu adalah pohon Ash. Pohon tercantik yang pernah ada."

.

.

Sekarang ayah sudah meninggal. Tak lama sesudah ibu meninggal. Ku pikir memang begitu adanya karena ayah terlalu mencintai ibu. Aku dipindahkan ke rumah kerabat jauh ayah, Bibi Tsunade ketika aku berumur 14 tahun. Dia lah yang memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

Dan di sinilah aku di SMA Konoha, dengan atasan putih dan rok hitam memasuki tahunku yang ketiga, tahun terakhir. Aku tak berteman dengan banyak anak. Tapi nampaknya semua orang mengenalku karena rambutku yang berwarna merah muda.

"Hei Sakura!" Seorang gadis memanggil namaku dari ujung koridor. Rambutnya berwarna coklat yang diikat kepang membentuk bulatan di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tenten namanya.

"Apa yang kau pegang?" Tenten sudah berada di belakang punggungku dan sekarang memegang ranting yang ku pegang.

"Ranting pohon Ash."

"Memang kenapa dengan ranting pohon Ash?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat dengan ayahku saja. Ayahku menyukai pohon Ash."

Tenten nampak bingung harus berkata apa. Aku tahu, karena tentu saja hampir semua orang di kota mengetahui kisah ayahku.

"Hmm Sakura, apa kau akan datang ke pesta nanti malam?" Tanyanya tak lama kemudian. Tenten mengacungkan undangan di depanku, dan aku mengambilnya, meneliti kertas berwarna putih itu.

"Pesta?"

"Tahun ketiga kita, tahun yang terakhir, tentu saja. Masa kau lupa?"

Ah, pikirku, tahun yang terakhir, rasanya terlalu dini untuk perpisahan.

"Kita baru naik ke kelas tiga, Tenten. Buat apa ada pesta?"

Tenten memberenggut. " Yah, kau ini. Kenapa begitu skeptis sih soal bersenang-senang. Kau seharusnya bahagia tahu! Kau tahu aku baru saja membeli…"

Tapi perkataannya terpotong. Tenten tiba-tiba diam. Semua kesenangannya seolah menguap dibawa angin musim gugur. Aku melihat ke arah pandangan Tenten, ke halaman depan, dimana ada seorang gadis dan pria, berciuman di bawah pohon dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Sai dan Ino.

"Tenten.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"selanya. Dia berbalik ke koridor. Jalannya terburu-buru dan kakinya menghentak lantai semen. Aku menyusul di belakang, masuk ke kelas untuk mengambil tas kami sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Begitu yang terus ia katakan sejak dari perjalanan pulang. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Ada air mata di sudut pipinya, dan begitu sampai di rumah dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memelukku.

"Sai, Sai, Sai." Teriaknya berulang kali, seolah-olah itulah mantra untuk membuatnya tenang. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. Berusaha mengerti meskipun kenyataannya tidak.

Sai adalah mantan pacar Tenten. Ada gossip mengatakan Sai meninggalkan Tenten gara-gara Ino, tapi aku sendiri tak mau mengambil kesimpulan hingga Tenten menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu Sai hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku, kenapa aku harus mencintai si brengsek itu!" Tenten mulai histeris. Ia melepas pelukanku dan memukul boneka beruangnya.

Ah cinta lagi, cinta lagi. Aku tak tahan untuk memutar bola mataku. Tak tahan untuk mendengus meski yang menderita adalah sahabatku sendiri. Kenapa semua orang selalu membawa kata cinta untuk perasaan mereka. Kenapa semua orang melakukan hal yang tak masuk akal demi cinta? Ibuku mati karena cinta, ayahku mati karena cinta.

Itu bodoh ya kan?

"Dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh memberikan keperawananku padanya."

Ya, kau bodoh, ucapku dalam hati. Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu milikku dengan mudah, apalagi atas nama cinta.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Tenten berhenti dari usahanya merobek boneka beruang. Matanya bengkak, jejak air mata masih nampak di pipinya.

"Kau pernah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku ingin tertawa tapi kemudian aku ingat aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Jadi aku menggeleng, dan Tenten malah menunjukkan wajah tak percaya.

"Sama sekali?"

Aku mengangguk. Lagipula untuk apa? Supaya aku menangis seperti dia saat ditinggalkan suatu hari nanti?

"Berarti kau masih perawan?"

Well, yeah. Tenten lah yang pertama kali menanyaiku tentang hal ini. Ku rasa tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan atas hal itu. Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Ujarku berusaha tenang.

"Tidak. Hanya saja. Di zaman sekarang ini rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau…."

"Aku masih perawan?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. Aku terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Banyak teman-temanku yang sudah melakukan seks. Mereka secara terbuka membicarakannya di toilet, di tempat ganti baju sebelum pelajaran olahraga, atau di bangku penonton saat pertandingan bola.

Aku bukan menguping hanya saja itu suara mereka terlalu nyaring untuk tidak ditangkap. Dan terus terang aku tidak peduli. Gadis-gadis itu sering sekali bergerombol membicarakan bagaimana malam mereka bersama pacar mereka. How is the dick? Itu jadi istilah umum sekarang.

Sekarang setelah Tenten membahas ini, aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apakah kau akan ke pesta malam ini?"

"Akan ada Sai dan Ino di sana." Tenten menggeleng lesu. Aku tidak enak meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Hei, akan ada banyak pria di sana, Tenten. Mungkin kau bisa mencari pacar baru. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau jarang ada acara seperti ini. Ini acara satu angkatan!"

Ku lihat gadis di depanku mulai agak tenang. Dia memainkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sambil berpikir.

"Kau benar! Bagaimana kalau kita berburu pria malam ini!" Serunya bersemangat. Aku tersenyum kecut, aku tahu tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ini. Ketika Tenten mulai membongkar lemarinya, melempar bajunya, hanya satu yang muncul di pikiranku.

Jika aku harus kehilangan keperawananku, itu harus tanpa dasar cinta.

.

.

Halaman sekolah penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan ketika aku dan Tenten menginjakkan kaki ke gerbang depan. Deretan meja memenuhi sudut halaman dengan beraneka macam makanan, mulai dari makanan berat hingga kue-kue kecil manis. Di ujung meja tampak wadah berisi es dengan botol soda di sampingnya. Berhubung kami masih di bawah umur, kami tentu tidak diperbolehkan menyajikan anggur.

Aku ingin ke sana, tapi sepatu hak tinggi ini rasanya terlalu menyiksa. Tenten yang memilihkan ini untukku. Dia bilang sepatu hak tinggi akan membuatmu terlihat anggun. Dia juga yang meminjamiku gaun ini. Gaun merah cerah yang dia bilang akan cocok dengan rambutku.

Aku setengah menolak ketika dia mulai mendandaniku, tapi Tenten tak kenal kata protes. Dia terus saja menggelung rambutku, meski ku katakan padanya itu tidak perlu, dan bahwa aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun.

Di sela usahaku mencapai meja ditambah keriuhan orang-orang, aku tak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria.

"Maaf." Ujarku pelan.

"Hn." Balasnya kemudian berlalu.

Aku memperhatikan kepergian pria itu. Dari rambutnya aku baru sadar itu Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi sainganku di kelas, siswa unggulan sekaligus pemain basket handal sekolah yang selalu memenangkan kejuaraan.

Kelihatannya dia tidak sendirian datang malam ini. Dia ditemani teman-teman tim basketnya. Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning dengan garis memanjang di pipinya; Garaa, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya; satu lagi yang berambut seperti batok kelapa yang lebih dikenal dengan si alis tebal, yang terakhir pemuda berkulit pucat tinggi, Sai dan satu-satunya gadis dalam gerombolan mereka, si cantik Ino.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana kumpulan orang itu lewat, dan bagaimana semua tatapan beralih kepada mereka. Tentu saja para pria tak bisa melepas tatapan mereka dari Ino yang tampak begitu menawan

Dia memakai gaun berwarna ungu. Gaun itu menempel pas di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda, dan punggungnya yang putih. Rambutnya tidak digelung tapi di atur agar tampak lebih bergelombang di bagian atas. Bibirnya dipoles dengan lispstik merah terang, dan dia memakai anting yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh bahunya.

Tidak ada keraguan lagi, Ino jelas menjadi incaran hampir semua pria di pesta ini. Dia cantik, dia menawan, dia punya tubuh seorang model. Siapa yang akan menolak pesonanya? Tentu Sai tidak akan melewatkan kesempatannya menjadi pacar Ino begitu saja.

Mengingat ini, aku jadi kasihan dengan Tenten.

"Dia cantik sekali ya." Kata Tenten yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. Aku mengangguk diam. Bisa dibilang aku bersyukur dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku tahu Tenten merasa tidak lebih baik dengan datang ke pesta ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan untuk menghiburnya. Jadi aku menepi, mencari meja lain dimana aku mempertimbangkan keputusanku sekali lagi.

Pembawa acara memasuki pentas tak lama kemudian. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan. Ku rasa sesuatu mengenai angkatan dan kebersamaan. Sesudahnya adalah pesta bebas. Pasangan-pasangan memenuhi lantai dansa, dan beberapa gadis cekikikan duduk bergerombol di suatu sudut.

Aku masih di tempatku. Tak yakin aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Sama seperti pohon Ash yang selalu di dekat danau, sendirian dan terasingkan. Ayah mungkin pernah mengatakan itu pohon tercantik yang pernah ada. Tapi entah mengapa aku berpikir ayah mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburku, membuatku lupa akan kenyataan bahwa keluarga kami berbeda.

Ah, pikirku gusar. Aku hanya harus bertahan hingga pesta ini selesai. Seorang pria lewat di depanku dan berdiri di samping kiriku. Aku memperhatikannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia punya wajah yang tampan, aku tak akan menampik.

"Lelah berpesta?" Tanyaku berusaha berbasa-basi. Selama kami sekolah aku jarang sekali berbicara dengannya.

Dia mengangguk. "Kau juga?"

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Aku hendak bertanya dimana temannya yang lain. Tapi kemudian aku melihat beberapa dari mereka sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya. Ino dan Sai juga. Aku tidak punya gambaran apa yang akan Tenten lakukan setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pemikiran muncul di otakku.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kalau kau ku minta mengambil keperawananku, apakah kau bersedia?"

Dia hanya diam. Kalau ditanya apakah aku menyesal atau tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya, well, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku sendiri.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Aku bukan orang baru sih, udah pernah nulis, cuma udah lama. Well, jadi gimana komentar kalian? Apakah dilanjutkan? Kalian mau tau kisah selanjutnya? Tulisin di kotak review yaa :D


	2. SASUKE: Pertimbangan

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SASUKE: Pertimbangan**_

.

.

Satu hal yang ku tahu dari Sakura Haruno adalah bahwa kebanyakan orang tidak menyadari bahwa dia ada di sana. Aku ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya atau setidaknya menyadari keberadaannya.  
Musim panas, di tahun pertama kami masuk SMA, dimana aku, Naruto, dan Ino mengadakan camping bersama. Hanya camping biasa. Kami melakukannya hampir setiap tahun sebagai bentuk perayaan. Perayaan apa? Banyak hal sebenarnya, mulai dari perayaan ulang tahun, perayaan dapat pacar baru, atau perayaan punya SIM.  
Kali ini perayaan masuk SMA. Bedanya sekarang Naruto membawa seorang gadis. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna ungu.  
"Perkenalkan, ini Shion!" Kata bocah itu sambil menyengir lebar.  
"Dia akan ikut kita berkemah malam ini!" Tambahnya lagi. Tapi tentu saja kemah kami bukanlah kemah biasa. Aku terlalu mengenal Naruto untuk tahu apa maksud dari semua ucapannya. Ku lihat gadis itu tertawa gugup. Setelah melihat dengan teliti aku mengerti mengapa Naruto memilih gadis ini. Dia mirip Hinata, gadis yang menjadi incaran Naruto sejak sekolah dasar.  
"Hei, ramahlah sedikit padanya," Naruto berbisik di telingaku.  
"Hai, Shion!" Ujarku, melambai tanganku sambil berlalu. Aku tahu Naruto akan marah kepadaku setelah sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan Naruto, hanya saja melihat dia dan sikapnya yang tampak putus asa seperti itu bisa dibilang tidak enak juga.  
Ah, aku memang sudah mengenal bocah itu terlalu lama. Kami menghabiskan masa kecil kami bersama. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Awalnya ayahku dan ayah Naruto berteman, sehingga sesekali ayahnya membawa Naruto ke rumah. Beda lagi dengan Ino, kami sejak keluarganya pindah ke daerah sini sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu.  
Dimana ada aku, disitu juga ada Ino dan Naruto. Kami tak terpisahkan. Orang-orang banyak menyangka kami membentuk semacam geng, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Kami hanya terlalu akrab karena masa kecil kami.  
"Sasuke!" Ino menyapaku di tengah-tengah koridor. Dia setengah berlari. Masih mengenakan baju olahraga sekolah yang berwarna kuning, aku menebak dia baru saja dari lapangan voli.  
"Kau siap untuk camping malam ini kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Keringat masih bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Aku mengangguk diam.  
"Baiklah, jangan lupa ya!" Katanya sambil berbalik. Dia menyentuhkan lengannya dengan lenganku kemudian berlari ke luar, sepertinya ke ruang ganti. Aku mengawasinya hingga ia hilang di pojokan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku ke kelas untuk mengambil tas.  
Di depan gerbang sekolah, tampak langit biru tanpa awan. Sepertinya tidak akan turun hujan malam ini.

.

.  
Nyatanya kami agak sedikit awal malam, lebih awal dari camping-camping sebelumnya, dimana Naruto lupa membawa senter yang mengakibatkan kami harus pulang lagi ke rumahnya atau Ino yang terlalu lama berdandan.  
Shion sudah menunggu dari sejak awal, mungkin dialah yang membantu Naruto berkemas. Jadi tepat ketika pukul 7 kami sudah siap. Semuanya naik ke mobil jeep milik Naruto yang akan membawa kami ke tempat perkemahan.  
Bukan benar-benar tempat khusus perkemahan seperti yang ada di televisi. Hanya hutan di pinggir kota. Well, tidak benar-benar hutan. Hanya sepetak tanah dengan pepohonan yang tinggi dan danau di seberangnya. Naruto yang pertama kali menemukan tempat itu dan mengajak aku dan Ino untuk berkemah bersama. Sekarang hutan itu jadi semacam tempat kunjungan pribadi kami.  
Karena cuaca cerah dan jalanan yang sudah cukup bagus, perjalanan kami bisa dibilang lancar. Kami menemukan spot yang cukup bagus di dekat danau.  
"Wow, kita bisa tidur melihat bintang malam ini!" Teriak Ino begitu sampai. Benar yang dia katakan. Malam ini cerah. Bahkan di dekat danau bintang-bintang tampak begitu banyak.  
Aku membantu Naruto menurunkan tenda. Kami membawa dua tenda kecil. Satu tenda cukup untuk dua orang. Tenda laki-laki dan tenda perempuan.  
Tidak sulit bagi ku dan Naruto untuk membangun dua tenda itu, berhubung di masa sekarang alat-alat yang ada sudah canggih dan otomatis. Ketika kedua tenda sudah berdiri, dan barang-barang sudah dirapikan aku keluar tenda.  
Naruto menarik lenganku.  
"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan Sasuke." Dia tersenyum jahil ke arah Shion. Aku menganggak bahuku dan menyingkir darinya. Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar dan membiarkan Naruto dengan apapun rencananya itu.

.

.  
Ketika aku kembali ke tenda, ku lihat Naruto sudah selesai membuat api unggun. Dia duduk di sebatang pohon bersama dengan Shion dan Ino di sampingnya. Dari sini aku merasa Naruto belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Jadi aku ikut mendudukkan diriku di antara mereka.  
"Jadi apa yang akan kita makan?" Tanyanya.  
"Kita hanya akan makan snack, bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir ada ikan di sini?" Ino mendengus keras. Wajah Naruto memerah. Sementara Shion tersenyum malu-malu.  
Setelah pembicaraan tentang tugas-tugas sekolah yang membosankan dan keluhan Naruto, kami semua sepakat untuk pergi tidur. Nampaknya ini juga sudah tengah malam karena ku dengar tidak ada lagi suara kendaraan di jalan raya yang letaknya dekat dari sini.  
Aku bermaksud masuk ke tenda ketika Naruto mengerlingkan matanya ke arahku.  
"Terserah." Jawabku asal sambil masuk tenda. Di situ aku membaringkan kantong tidur dan di sampingnya adalah tas yang isinya baju.  
Aku baru saja membaringkan diri, ketika tenda dibuka dan Ino masuk. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, dan sialnya aku tahu artinya apa. Karena sedetik kemudian dia duduk di atasku. Jari lentiknya menyentuh bibirku.  
"Hush," bisiknya di telingaku, dan dia tertawa pelan. Jenis tawa yang akan membuat siapapun yang bersamanya malam ini merasa bergairah. Merasa dia lah laki-lak paling beruntung di seluruh dunia. Dan sayangnya laki-laki itu adalah aku.  
Aku memegang bahunya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Ino memberikan celah dan perlahan dia membuka jaket malamnya. Gerakannya begitu sensual seolah menggodaku. Dibalik jaketnya dia mengenakan tank top berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa malam ini terlihat begitu seksi.  
Penampilannya menyulut sesuatu dalam diriku. Dan aku merasa bergairah. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolak Ino. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya.  
Ino tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pangkuanku. Lengannya memeluk leherku dan dia menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku tidak lagi terkejut dengan hal ini. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap kami berdua sendiri.  
Dia melumat bibirku. Dan aku membalasnya, meletakkan tanganku di punggungnya. Ku masukkan tanganku ke dalam baju tipisnya dan meraba kulitnya. Tangan Ino sudah di pinggangku, dan tampaknya dia berhasil membuka resleting celanaku.  
Tak mau kalah, aku menaikkan tanganku ke atas berusaha melepas bajunya. Tapi semua pergulatan kami berhenti ketika ada suara teriakan dari luar.  
Aku terdiam. Ino tak bergerak. Kami sama-sama lupa dengan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Karena yang berikutnya suara seorang pria terdengar dari luar tenda.  
"Yang ada di dalam tenda harap keluar."

.

.  
Badan Ino gemetaran. Aku keluar lebih dulu. Seseorang menyorotkan senternya ke arahku, membuatku mataku silau. Ketika senter diarahkan ke arah lain, aku melihat di tenda seberang Naruto dan temannya juga bernasib sama.  
Naruto tanpa atasan dan hanya mengenakan boxer, dan Shion yang memeluk jaketnya. Aku terlambat menyadari celanaku ketika suara pria yang sama terdengar lagi.  
"Dasar anak-anak." Ujarnya. Pria ini yang berbicara ini berseragam cokelat muda – petugas keamanan setempat, dan rambutnya hitam. Kulitnya kecoklatan dengan pencahayaan api unggun. "Hei, ada sesuatu mengapung di danau!" Seorang temannya yang berseragam sama tapi berambut putih melewati tenda kami, mengarahkan senternya dan menuju danau. Tak sampai semenit, suara mobil menderu ke arah sini. Seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda dan seorang wanita setengah baya berambut pirang di belakangnya. Tangan si wanita memegang pundak si gadis.  
Entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi belum sempat aku berpikir kapan waktu dimana aku melihat gadis itu, terdengar suara teriakan lagi. Datangnya dari arah danau. Si petugas berambut putih sedang berenang mencapai tengah. Temannya yang berambut hitam menyusul.  
Dan sesuatu yang mengapung tadi berteriak lagi.  
"Mebuki!"  
Si petugas sudah mencapai benda yang terapung itu yang ternyata setelah ku lihat lebih jauh dengan pencahayaan api unggun adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia berteriak dan berontak sementara petugas berusaha membawanya ke tepi.  
Aku tidak tahu berapa lama yang diperlukan hingga laki-laki itu akhirnya bisa digotong ke darat. Tapi ketika badannya di angkut dan melewati api unggun, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas rupanya. Dia memakai baju rumah sakit berwarna putih dengan gelang di pergelangan tangannya.  
Aku kenal laki-laki ini. Dia dokter Haruno! Dokter yang paling dikenal di kota kecil ini. Dia pernah datang ke rumahku untuk mengobati ibu. Sekarang setelah aku lihat, Dokter Haruno nampak jauh dari yang aku ingat.  
Dulu dia nampak segar, sekarang badannya lebih kurus dibalik bajunya yang basah. Ada banyak kerutan di wajahnya dan dibalik rambutnya yang berantakan aku dapat melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Banyak yang bilang dia depresi setelah istrinya meninggal. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi ada gosip yang mengatakan istrinya bunuh diri.  
Semua nampak diam, seolah mereka dilarang mengambil nafas. Aku hampir lupa akan keberadaan Naruto, Ino, dan Shion. Kami terlalu terpaku menyaksikan penyelamatan yang baru saja terjadi.  
Tapi semua itu, pecah oleh jeritan dari arah belakangku. Datangnya dari gadis muda berambut merah muda tadi.  
"Ayah!"  
"Sakura!" Si wanita berusaha menahan si gadis. Si gadis tetap berontak dan berteriak. "Lepaskan bibi! Aku ingin melihat ayah!"  
"Sakura!" Akhirnya si gadis yang dipanggil Sakura berhasil lepas dari bibinya, dan mencapai laki-laki yang sedang digotong petugas. Aku mengingat setiap detil wajahnya. Jejak air mata di pipinya dan raut wajahnya yang pilu.  
Ketika akhirnya si laki-laki tadi berhasil dibawa ke mobil, aku baru melepas tatapanku. Ku lihat baju Ino yang berantakan, tank topnya terangkat hingga dada, menampakkan bra ungunya. Ku lihat bajuku dan celanaku, dan sadar aku belum sempat membenahinya di tengah teriakan dan jeritan tadi.  
Jadi ku tarik resleting celanaku, dan berbisik ke Ino agak dia membenahi bajunya. Tapi Ino sama sekali tak bereaksi. Naruto dan Shion juga masih ternganga di depan tendanya.  
Berikutnya mobil petugas sudah menderu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan bibinya. Sakura, gadis itu masih diam di tempatnya. Tidak ada air mata lagi di pipinya seolah dia baru saja menghapusnya dengan lengan bajunya. Dan raut wajahnya berubah. Dia tak lagi sedih seperti tadi. Wajahnya membatu, seolah kosong. Seolah-olah kehidupan telah ditarik dari hidupnya.  
Wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi tadi mendekat, memegang pundaknya dan mendorongnya masuk mobil. Sampai saat itu Sakura masih tak berekspresi. Dia memandang lurus ke arah danau.  
Aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah dia melihatku. Apakah dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya ketika dia hanya diam. Apakah dia melihatku dan teman-temanku yang hampir telanjang, remaja labil yang baru memasuki pubertas, yang hanya diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa, dengan resleting terbuka, bra ungu, dan boxer.  
Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, sama seperti aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dia berpikiran sama seperti petugas keamanan tadi. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia berpikir aku brengsek. Dan aku tahu aku memang brengsek.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Sekarang gadis itu di depanku. Menanyakan sesuatu yang ku kira mungkin salah mendengarnya.  
"Aku menanyakan kesediaanmu untuk mengambil keperawananku." Dia memandangku lurus. Tidak ada semburat di wajahnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.  
Kesadaranku kembali lagi. Oh, ku pikir aku salah dengar tadi, tapi sekali lagi 'Apa yang baru saja aku dengar'.  
"Tidak lucu, Sakura." Aku memutuskan bahwa mungkin Sakura hanya ingin bermain-main. Dia memandangku dengan tatapannya yang bertanya-tanya, mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu namanya.  
"Memang tidak seharusnya lucu." Gadis itu menjawab.  
Aku menelan ludahku. Apa yang harus ku katakan. Apa yang ia inginkan untuk ku katakan?  
"Apakah kau serius?" Tanyaku lagi.  
"Ya. Apa aku terlihat main-main?" Dia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang besar.  
"Tapi kenapa?"

Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dan kenapa di antara sekian banyak laki-laki kau memilihku untuk melakukannya? Apa kau tidak punya pacar? Well, rasanya itu mustahil mengingat kau juga jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin."  
Jadi dia melakukan sesuatu hanya karena ingin?  
"Kenapa?"  
Sekarang dia pasti berpikir aku bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berurut-turut.  
"Aku hanya perlu kehilangannya."  
Aku ingin bertanya kenapa lagi, tapi batal. Sakura menunduk, kemudian berkata dingin. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."  
Dan itu menegaskan sesuatu di antara kami. Benteng yang tak ingin ditembus sesuatu. Aku merasakan sesuatu bergolak dalam diriku. Gadis ini masih sama seperti yang ku lihat tempo hari lalu. Raut wajahnya dan matanya yang kosong.  
"Kau ingin meminta sesuatu dariku tapi kau tidak mau memberi tahuku alasannya?" Aku mendengus, kemudian menyisip gelasku lagi. Ku pikir mungkin dengan ini akhirnya ia akan terbuka.  
"Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau." Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan beranjak pergi. Sejenak aku terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan reaksinya.  
Dia melewati gerombolan pedansa dan hilang di keramaian. Apakah dia akan meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya? Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan itu, tapi itu pemikiran itu membuatku terganggu. Dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri, mengejarnya.  
"Sakura!" Aku berteriak ketika melihat dia tiba di pintu depan. Dia hanya menatapku datar ketika aku tiba di depannya.  
"Aku akan memikirkannya."  
"Baiklah, ku harap tidak lama." Jawabnya.  
"Aku akan memberitahumu besok." Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. Dia mengangkat bahunya, dan berlalu. Melewati pintu dan melewati gerbang sekolah, hilang di kegelapan malam.  
Aku masih memandang jejaknya dari pintu dan aku masih ingat raut wajahnya malam itu.  
Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.  
To be continue…

.

.

.  
Pertama-tama makasih bagi udh baca, yg udah fave and follow dan yg review. Saya seneng banget liat respon kalian..hehe, jd saya gabungin aja ya jawabannya.  
Cepat update? Hmm, Ini udah dilanjut, hehe. Penname saya lucu ya, saya mau kasih nama colacola malah, wkwk. Ini mirip sebuah film? Ya saya terinspirasi dari film itu, tapi endingnya…hmm masih di pikirkan, kemungkinan gak sama sama film. Hehe, Sakura berani banget? Hmm…..di sini dia emg gitu.  
Ada lagi? Silakan tuliskan di kotak review ya… luv u all. ^_^


End file.
